


A Tale of Known Identities

by JamestownGhost



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Dim20exchange, M/M, Rated for possible suggestive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamestownGhost/pseuds/JamestownGhost
Summary: “You know, if you keep curling yourself up like that,” Fabian began, leaning behind Riz in an attempt to distract him, “someone might think your some kind of ball.” At that, Riz spun around, facing Fabian and dropping his notebook. Before Riz could move to pick up the notebook on the alley-floor, Fabian leaned down and snatched up the book, holding it open and beginning to read the messy notes and theories scattered around the pages.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	A Tale of Known Identities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockspeed/gifts).



As Fabian scanned the smoke filled, infested streets around him, he sneered and flicked his short bud. He had already been waiting in this horrible town for too long and he had just gotten here. Fabian threw the dead cigarette onto the ground, scoffing at how it joined the rest, not making a dent in the layer of garbage that covered the pavement at his feet. Just as the young half-elf looked back up he saw a small green mass move out of the corner of his eye and whipped his head around. The man he was looking for was good at hiding, so Fabian had to keep his eyes peeled at all times.

While Fabian flicked his eyes around the area, he saw a small goblin man, peeking out from around the shadows, and obviously following someone. This was the man Fabian needed to find, the one he was sent to distract. This was Riz Gukgak.

As Riz moved on from his hidden place in the shadows in pursuit of someone, Fabian put his largest smile on and begins to approach the small man. As Fabian got closer, he noticed the slight shaking of the man before him. Riz was poised, ready to leap into the shadows at a moments notice. Fabian noted the calculating eyes on the shorter man as he approached, he would have to be careful on this mission, one wrong word and Riz would be onto him.

“You know, if you keep curling yourself up like that,” Fabian began, leaning behind Riz in an attempt to distract him, “someone might think your some kind of ball.” At that, Riz spun around, facing Fabian and dropping his notebook. Before Riz could move to pick up the notebook on the alley-floor, Fabian leaned down and snatched up the book, holding it open and beginning to read the messy notes and theories scattered around the pages.

“Keeping myself small and curled up is kind of the point. Now hand back my notes.” Riz whispered harshly, going to snatch the notebook away from the taller man. Fabian quickly raised his arm, smiling down at the investigator.

“What, is there something important inside?” Fabian said back, smirking at the challenge in Riz’s eyes as the man refused to say anything in reply. “How about this, I’ll give you your precious notes back if you come out to dinner with me.” Fabian’s smile widened at the shocked look Riz gave him at his words.

“Wha-,” Riz began, before suddenly realizing the fact that he had become distracted from the woman he had been following. Looking over his shoulder, Riz searched in vain for the short woman he had intel on. Sighing, Riz turned back to the man standing in front of him. “I’m not going to sacrifice my time or dignity for some floozy who doesn’t seem to understand how important my time is.” Riz said, staring up into the smiling eyes of this unknown man in front of him.

“Oh, I promise that if you come with me to dinner your time will be well spent.” Fabian said in a lower tone, sneaking ever closer to Riz. Once Fabian was close enough, Riz snatched the notebook from the man in front of him.

Turning back around, Riz turned up his chin, “I doubt that,” he began, turning his head slightly, “You seem far too enamored with me to truly just want dinner. What is it that you truly want?”

“Is it not enough to just want to get in a dinner or two with a hot detective? Or is that a crime?” Fabian questioned back, raising an eyebrow and backing off. If there was one thing he knew about pent up detectives, it’s that they like a challenge. Fabian doubted Mr. Gukgak would be any different.  
“I guess it’s not,” Riz said carefully, scanning the Half-Elf up and down, “but I don’t think you would be able to keep up with me.” Riz knew that the man looming above him wanted something, Riz just had to figure out if he wanted what Riz thought he wanted.

“Don’t go stealing my lines.” Fabian laughed out. Stopping himself and looking startled, just as practiced. “I realized we never properly introduced our selves! How rude of me. My name is Fabian Aramais Seacaster, truly a pleasure to meet you.” As Fabian said this, he straightened up again and held out a hand.

‘Ah,’ Riz thought, looking up at Fabian’s smile, ‘I knew it, it is Seacaster’s son, which means...’

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Seacaster, my name is Detective Gukgak.” Riz plastered on a fake smile, hoping that his seeming change of heart wasn’t too obvious, and went to shake Fabian’s hand. 

Fabian beamed even wider, so his charms had worked on ‘Detective Gukgak’. “Well,” Fabian began, letting go and dropping his hand, “How about dinner then, I would of course need to go back and change, but I would be happy to pick you up in an hour or two.” Fabian turned on the charm even more, cocking his head and scanning Riz.

Riz just shook his head and smiled. ‘That should give me enough time’ Riz thought before saying “Of course you can pick me up, Fabian. I’m sure tonight will be a joy, I could sure use a break.”

\------

As the two parted, both plotting what to do while the hours before dinner passed, Fabian whispered to himself, “Oh, mama will be so proud of me, I just have to swipe the evidence,” He stopped, tilting his head, “and maybe stay around for a dinner. No one would blame me for the few hours of pleasant conversation.” Fabian said before he continued running back to his hotel, he had to be ready if he truly was going to dine with the detective.

On the other side of the city, Riz hurried to his office. He knew exactly why the son of Captain Seacaster was here, and he needed to move quickly.

Packing up the files, evidence, and boards that Riz always had ready for a quick clean up, Riz muttered to himself, “I knew it was smart to keep everything in their designated boxes, take that Adaine.” As Riz finished shoving everything in the old van he would no doubt live out of until Fabian left town, he smirked, writing a note for Fabian and closed and locked the door to his office for the last time in what will probably be a week or two.

\------

As Fabian rounded the corner, he saw the office building come into his sight line. He silently celebrated being so slick and made quick work of the first door into the halls, then the door that lead into Riz’s office.

Once the door swung open, Fabian looked in and froze. The whole office had been cleared out. None of the evidence of any of the cases was to be found. The only thing left in the room was the old desk, and on it a note that simply read “I know who you are Mr. Seacaster, and you will not be snatching the incriminating evidence I have on your father. Maybe one day we can have that dinner, but it won’t be today”


End file.
